Voluntary sector
The voluntary sector (also non-profit sector) is the sphere of social activity undertaken by organizations that are for non-profitPotÀuček, M. (1999) Not Only the Market: The Role of the Market, Government, and the Civic Sector. Central European University Press. p.34. and non-governmental. This sector is also called the third sector, in reference to the public sector and the private sector. Civic sector is another term for the sector, emphasizing the sector's relationship to civil society. Definition Country-specific definitions France Discourse on the "third sector" began in the 1970s in France as a result of the crisis in the welfare state. Japan In Japan since the 1980s, the refers to joint corporations invested both by the public sector and private sector. United Kingdom The Cabinet Office of the British government has an Office of the Third Sector that defines the "third sector" as "the place between State and (the) private sector."UK definition of third sector India In India this sector is commonly called "joint sector", and includes the industries run in partnership by the state and Private Sector. In more wider sense the initial investment is done by the state and later the handling is done by the private sector. But, here the private sector is responsible to the state when it comes to handling. Significance to society and the economy The presence of a large non-profit sector is sometimes seen as an indicator of a healthy economy in local and national financial measurements.Verdier, D. (2002) Moving Money: Banking and Finance in the Industrialized World. Cambridge University Press. p. 145. With a growing number of non-profit organizations focused on social services, the environment, education and other unmet needs throughout society, the nonprofit sector is increasingly central to the health and well-being of society.(2007) "Laban: Volunteering Canterbury - 2007 Awards", 6/20/07. Retrieved 6/26/07. Expert Peter Drucker suggests that the nonprofit sector provides an excellent outlet for a variety of society's labor and skills. (2007) "Drucker Wisdom: Leadership and the CEO." The Blake Project. 6/26/07. Retrieved 6/26/07. In 1976, Daniel Bell predicted that the third sector would become the predominant sector in society, as the knowledge class overcame the effects of the private sector.Bell, D. (1976) The Coming of Post-Industrial Society: a venture in social forecasting. Basic Books. p. 147. This presently holds true in a number of European countries. According to a recent study by Johns Hopkins University, the Netherlands has the largest third sector of 20 countries across Europe.Evers, A. and Laville, J. (2004) The Third Sector in Europe. Edward Elgar Publishing. p. 150. In Ireland the non-profit sector accounts for 8.8% of GDP. Building a caring civil society in Ireland: http://www.2into3.com In Sweden, the nonprofit sector is attributed with fostering a nationwide social change towards progressive economic, social and cultural policiesMuffels, J. (2001) Solidarity in Health and Social Care in Europe. Springer. p. 90., while in Italy the third sector is increasingly viewed as a primary employment source for the entire country.Antonelli, G. and De Liso, N. (2004) European Economic Integration and Italian Labour Policies. Ashgate Publishing, Ltd. p. 228. In the United States approximately 10% of GDP is attributable to the third sector. Donating to private religious organizations remains the most popular American cause, and all religious organizations are entirely privately funded because the government is limited from establishing or prohibiting a religion under the First Amendment.Christopher Eaton Gunn Third-sector Development: Making Up for the Market (Cornell University Press, 2004) 0801488818, 9780801488818 Partially Accessible Copy on Google Books(accessed July 6, 2009 on Google Book Search) Concerns There have been long-ranging arguments regarding the financial accountability of the nonprofit sector throughout Western society.Gettler, L. (2007) "Non-profits can be more accountable," The Age. 5/31/07. Retrieved 6/25/07. There is also ongoing concern whether the nonprofit sector will unequally draw retiring workers from the private sector as the currently large Baby Boomers age.The Conference Board. (2007) "Non-Profit Firms Face Many Challenges and Some Opportunities With Advent of Retirement of Baby-Boom Generation." Earth Times. 5/31/07. Retrieved 6/25/07. Development of the third sector, it is argued, is linked to restructuring of the welfare state and further globalization of that process through neo-liberal strategies of Washington consensusPawel Zaleski Global Non-governmental Administrative System: Geosociology of the Third Sector, in: Gawin, Dariusz & Glinski, Piotr ed.: "Civil Society in the Making", IFiS Publishers, Warszawa 2006. See also * Advocacy group * Foundation (nonprofit organization) * International organization * Mission-based organization * Philanthropy * Social economy * Volunteer * Volunteerism References Category:Social philosophy Voluntary sector Category:Philanthropy